1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to skin cooling applications and more particularly pertains to a new skin cooling application for spraying on a person's skin where there person has sustained an injury to help cool the area and relieve pain.
2. Summary of the Disclosure
An embodiment of the disclosure meets the needs presented above by generally comprising a mixture which may be sprayed from an aerosol can. The mixture includes lidocaine, camphor, vitamin E, H2O, polylactic acid and a propellant.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the disclosure in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the disclosure that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the disclosure, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the disclosure, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.